


Turtledove and Falcon

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Accidental Rimming, Blindfolds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, F/M, Sneakiness, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the two hours of quick wedding planning the night of the gala, Leslie and Ben find a little time to not break the <i>'can't see each other'</i> tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtledove and Falcon

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: can I request a fic where on the night of L & B wedding cause they can't see each other they sneak off while everyone's preparing stuff & find a way around not seeing each other like doggie style or blindfolds or something like that? :)

“Oh, hey. What are--”

“Falcon?” Leslie interrupts, surprised (but not that surprised), as she gets up from her hands and knees and off the floor, where she was stretching to look under the bed for her misplaced hair clip.

After she’s vertical, she starts moving backwards into the center of their bedroom, towards Ben as he says, “turtledove,” to her, Leslie’s arms reaching behind her as she goes.

When her outstretched fingers finally make contact, it’s obviously his front and not his back.

“Ben! Turn around! You can’t see–”

“Oh. Yeah, right. Sorry.”

She feels him spin and…yep, there it is–his butt. Leslie pats it lovingly and sighs.

“I thought if I wasn’t seeing your face, it was okay.”

“No, it’s any part of me. What are you doing here?”

“I live here?” Ben answers and she certainly doesn’t have to be looking at him to see the smirk on his wonderful and kind Ben-face. She swats at his perfect ass lightly just the same.

He laughs at the gesture but then informs her that, “Ron called and wants me to stop by his workshop and see the rings. I’m supposed to bring one of your rings by to check for sizing. I was going to grab that garnet one. But…what were you doing on the floor on your hands and knees?”

“I was looking under the bed for my red flower clip. The one I wore last month that night we went out to dinner. I remember taking it out of my hair, but I don’t know where I put it.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds while she continues to squeeze his butt. Leslie finds that it helps her focus while she ponders where the clip could be hiding.

“Oh. I know what you’re…yeah, okay Let’s walk over to the dresser.”

They do, each moving slowly, back-to-back so they can stay in contact without seeing one another. She listens as he opens up dresser drawers.

“I found it on the floor one morning so I put it...here it is.”

Ben thrusts one hand back around her side and yep, there it is. Exactly what she needed, exactly when she needed it. He just gave it to her. Like everything else he’s done to make her happy and support her since she’s known him.

Well, since the Harvest Festival, she amends. Before that, he was kind of a fascist hardass that didn’t give her what she wanted at all–-mainly appropriate park funds. But now? Now it seems like Ben always goes above and beyond what she could ever possibly deserve. What anyone could.

“God, I love you so much.” The words come out in a rush as she takes the clip from him. “But, you have to pretend you don’t know that I’m going to be wearing this in my hair in less than two hours. You have to act surprised when you see me.”

“I will,” he promises.

“I really wish I could kiss you right now.”

They stand there for a few more seconds feeling each other up from behind.

And maybe touching his butt is almost as good as kissing, Leslie decides. But then Ben’s palm curls around her hip and slides against her lower belly and she reconsiders.

“Hey, here’s a plan. What if we each close our eyes and turn around. So we can kiss,” Ben asks. “That’s not breaking any rules. We’re not seeing each other if our eyes are shut.”

“Okay. That might work. You’re very smart, falcon.”

“Thank you, turtledove.”

She closes her eyes and spins around in perfect synchronization with her fiance.

And then…sure, maybe she presses her lips to the side of his chin at first and maybe Ben starts laughing when he hits his teeth lightly against hers and they finally do make mouth to mouth contact, but it’s good…excellent, even. She’s kissing the man that, in ninety minutes, she’s going to be married to forever. And somehow not being able to actually see him while they do this is making it even sexier.

If only they could make-out.

 _Fuck_. How is it that after talking to him or being in the same room with Ben for only about three seconds, she just wants to jump him?

“Hey, do you think we could _do it_ with our eyes closed?” Ben asks against her mouth.

“Wow, you just get me, don’t you? I was wondering that exact same thing.”

The next time he laughs his nose bumps against hers. Then he does it again on purpose…at least Leslie thinks it’s on purpose. Not that it matters if it was a ploy to get her to get her to giggle, of course. What matters is that Ben is kissing her and smiling against her and that he tastes like red wine and salty curly fries from one of the food trucks at the gala, and even though she can’t see him, she knows his dark hair is probably all sticking up and his brown eyes are filled with affection.

“What if you’re um, facing away from me? You know, say you were pretending to look for your hair clip again? But on the bed this time?” He suggests, all low and soft, his lips still close to hers.

“But you’d still be able to see–-”

“I’d keep my eyes closed.”

“You might peek,” she counters, because yeah, Ben would be way too tempted to open his eyes for just a second.

“Yeah, I’d want to peek,” Ben agrees. “Oh! Wait. I know…hold on.”

He turns them around again so that they’re back to back once more and walks them towards the bed so he can rummage around in his bedside table drawer.

“Sleepmask!” he exclaims triumphantly and even without looking at him she can hear the huge grin in his voice.

She gave it to him as a present during the campaign, since she always wanted to have the bedroom light on and keep reading and working, while he had wanted to go to sleep. Leslie figures they owe the plaid patterned sleepmask for more than a bit of their domestic tranquility.

“Alright, I figure we have about ten minutes, then I have to get to Ron’s. So this has to be _quick_. We have to get right down to it.”

“Exactly,” she reminds him–-it’s not like she’s the one who always wants it to last a super long time. “I have to go see my dress at Ann’s in about fifteen minutes. So let’s do this.”

“And then we–”

“Are getting married at 11:01,” Leslie finishes. “Because there’s no backing out now, buddy. You’re either in or-–”

“Babe. Again, this was my idea to do this tonight. I am completely in.”

At his words, she starts cackling. “Oh, you’re about to be completely in, mister.”

“Good one,” Ben compliments and then he’s changed directions and he’s hugging her from behind, one palm at her hip and the other at her breast, sliding and gripping, making warmth spread throughout her belly as she pushes back against him. Ben nuzzles his face into her neck, his warm lips brushing against her skin in a way that makes her shiver.

When he kisses and sucks on _that spot_ , her knees feel a little weak and her stomach drops delightfully.

Leslie’s hands moves from his butt to the front of his pants, her fingers teasing him, tracing the outline of where he’s already hard.

“Get on the bed,” he says right by her ear, before he sucks her earlobe into his mouth and nibbles a little.

Yeah. It’s kind of a good thing he’s got a hold on her hip, because her knees are definitely a little weak now.

Leslie also thinks it seems sexy and strange, just getting into this position without that much foreplay and it’s probably a bit weird for Ben too, since he can’t see anything.

At least, he better have the mask on.

“You’re wearing your sleepmask, right?”

“I am,” he confirms, even as she feels him behind her, his hands on her ass before Ben slowly pulls her red dress up and bunches it around her waist.

Her pantyhose are next and he tugs those down slowly too, his lack of sight probably effecting his swiftness. Not that she really minds all that much.

“So, hey, just so you know, I’m really into this, but logistically I might not be like 100% ready,” she says, and once again, Leslie is pretty sure that if smirks made noises, she’d currently be listening to Ben do exactly that.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, babe. I’m going to take care of you,” he says, all smooth-like as his fingers hook under the waistband of her panties and he pulls them down too.

He waits until they are bunched down above her knees, before his hands brush against her ass, his fingers searching her out. Ben fingers her deftly, pushing inside and then spreading her juices around. He rubs against her clit as he kisses along her hip, steadily moving closer and closer, but then he moves up just a fraction instead of down and when his tongue makes contact with where she’s spread open…he’s a _little_ off target.

“Whoa! That’s not my–”

“Oh! Sorry! Um, I can’t see what I’m doing here.”

At his words, she can’t help but giggle awkwardly into the mattress as Ben chuckles behind her.

“Save that for the honeymoon, Wyatt.”

“Alright,” Ben responds, and she really has no way to tell if he’s joking or not and that thought kind of makes her moan even more.

But then he’s licking her right where she needs him and all she can do is groan into his pillow and push back against his mouth. He’s just so good at this.

Also? Leslie definitely feels more than ready and a million percent aroused now, from her own wetness, as well as Ben’s tongue lapping at her, making her shudder and gasp when he slips inside just a bit and then moves lower to graze her clit with the tip of his tongue.

He must come to the same conclusion because he pulls back and Leslie can hear his zipper and the swoosh of clothing being pushed down and then…he slides blissfully inside, and the quick thrusts where he sinks in incrementally give way to Ben being balls-deep inside her.

Neither of them last long before coming.

How could they when he’s fucking her from behind and it feels so, so good and they’re both all jittery and amped up with pre-wedding energy and excitement.

And even though this is supposed to be a quick and unplanned _rendezvous_ , she smiles when Ben spoons around her afterwards, his weight a warm, comfortable blanket. He whispers something about there, “always being a little time to cuddle,” and Leslie feels her eyes water at his words.

The next time they lie down and cuddle on their bed, they’ll be married.

The next time Ben tells her a story about his on-the-road auditing days, they will be husband and wife.

The next time she keeps him up all night discussing a Parks Department issue, he will be the _ol’ ball and chain_. She laughs a little at that one.

“What’s so funny?” He asks with a soft kiss right behind her ear.

His thumb brushes the back of her leg, right where the waistband of her pantyhose is resting against her skin. The contact tickles just a bit and she squirms and shudders, picturing him grinning at her reaction.

“It’s nothing. I just…really can’t wait to be married to you. We should–”

“Yeah,” he says reluctantly, getting up from behind her. “ Do you want me to uh, try to get you put back together?”

“No. I should probably clean up a bit first.”

“Oh, right. Okay. So…”

“So, the next time we see each other, we’ll be getting married,” she answers simply, her face turned to the side but still against the pillow as Leslie looks at her red floral headpiece on the nightstand.

She feels him get off the bed, followed by the noises of his pants zipper being…zippered back up. Then he’s close again and his lips brush lightly against the back of her neck.

“We’ll be getting married,” Ben repeats. “Alright. I’m going to turn around, take off the mask, and grab your ring and head to Ron’s.”

“Right. I’ll see you in…” Leslie looks at the clock-–it’s 9:45. “Seventy-six minutes.”

“You will,” Ben says, and then adds, “I love you and I like you.”

“I love you and I like you,” Leslie responds, smiling against his pillow.


End file.
